A TALE OF TWO WORLDS: Part 1, Two Kingdoms
by Glehnmarc-Hibburt
Summary: Two perfect worlds hang in the balance when the Archangel, Illustrious Brightstar plans to overrun the throne of Alphaomega, Creator of Life and Non-life.(This is the first part of a short four part story. It is based on God and Satan,Adam and Eve.) Thank


**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Kingdoms**

**Act I of Part 1**

Utopia

… A fathomless, portentous realm of spiritual proportions

had been fashioned out of nothingness…

The feat can only be credited to but one person…

…no not a person, a god…

…no not _a_ god…

…_thee_ God!

He is Alphaomega,

All knowing,

All loving,

Everywhere at once.

He fashioned a world out of fibres and minerals not known to man…or angel.

…only to Him and His Son, the Word.

Utopia

…was a colour spectrum of spiritual persons that had been _voiced_ into being –

the whole of Utopia was spoken into existence

And so was another world.

A material world

Pterra Pherma.

Trees

Bush

Grass

Animals

Rock

Mountains

Sea

All these things were conversed into form…

…but what about man?

The Creator reached down out of Utpoia - from the spiritual to the physical and crafted man out of clay.

With His own hands he made man in His own image.

He placed His mouth to man's nostrils and breathed life into them.

In so doing He gave man the gift of free choice.

As a symbol of new life, Alphaomega planted a tree…

…the tree of Life.

Afterward He spoke to man with gentle love and gave him a chore, 'name all the animals.'

Aah, Pterra Pherma was a beautiful place…

peaceful magical fantastical.

Plants stripped of their labour grew back in seconds.

When cores of fruit were buried in the soil within minutes a tree of that fruit grow in its place

The skies were cloudless

The air – unpolluted.

There was no knowledge of anything lacking good.

There was no knowledge

…of evil?

Utopia was the only thing more lovely than Pterra Pherma.

O, but Pterra Pherma was more precious

Pterra Pherma carried

God's greatest creation.

Pterra Pherma

carried

man.

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Kingdoms**

**Act II of Part 1**

Then Alphaomega made a _great__gateway_, by which a portal could transport, an angel from the _supernatural_ to the _natural_. The Creator Himself did not need to use this portal between the two kingdoms; it was only made for His angelic subjects.

Now it was in those days that Alphaomega walked with that man He named 'Clay'. The two would talk and stroll through Garden Paradise, they would rejoice in each other's presence nothing came between them.

At this time the chief Archangel, Illustrious was the lord of all music often he brought the angelic host together to celebrate the goodness of their creator. He put on musicals and played them for Alphaomega. Illustrious was the orchastrator of spellbinding symphony and the heavens resounded with his talent.

Yet lying under the golden skin of this…

Creator created being

This cherub among cherubim

The four-faced man

Songbearer

Lightbearer

…was not _happy_ in this place of perfection.

His heart was wont of power, iniquity fed by _greed_ in this one named Illustrious Brightstar – quite a paradox – was mingled with … jalousie! His mind swirled with thoughts like -

"Why were we only spoken into existence?"

" Why were _we_ not made with God's own hands?"

"What makes _man_ so special?"

"Why are there mansions built for man in the heavenlies? That man isn't even _here_ to enjoy them!

and bitterness was found in his heart.

And so Illustrious fuelled by unfound anger promised secretly to as many angels as possible _greatness_ and _grandeur_ if they followed him! He promised them Utopia herself and planned to overthrow the creator's throne.

But in order to do this…

…Illustrious would need to break war upon the Great I Am and those loyal to the Great I Am. Never had there ever been a war in the heavenly, never had an angel known what a blow to a spiritual being would give or how it would alter the very atmosphere of Utopia.

Alphaomega grieved and as a consequence Illustrious Brightstar and his foolish followers were exiled to Sheol. Brightstar's shine faded and _God created a seed_…

…a seed that floated through the gateway destined for a perfect world. Before that time no such thing had to be created - for there was no iniquity in _all_ of creation till then. The mysterious seed embedded itself in the soil of Pterra Pherma…

…the seed that would bare the knowledge of good…and

…evil.

But as long as the fruit of this tree stayed uneaten it would remain harmless to the precious life on Pterra Pherma the only thing that could jeopardise the tranquillity and innocence of Clay's life was his possession of free will.

That is what made man

…Free choice

That is what would make or break his pure relationship with…

The Creator

Divine Architect

All Omnipotent One.

…This is what could break his connection with Alphaomega.

So the creator warned Clay once the seed was buried beneath the earth that it would grow into a tree in which it's fruit must not be indulged. Not…even…_touched_!

During this intense meeting Clay made mention of a loneliness in his heart. You see the _entire_ animal kingdom had a partner or mate yet he…did…not.

The Great Architect put a sleep on the man and seamlessly removed a rib and fashioned man from it … of a different persuasion. His newest creation would be a she. Male and female now existed and Ivory was the female's name. Clay's reaction on seeing her for the first time expressed all that she was.

"_Woah_…_man_!"

Clay placed a hand on her smooth skin she was still _very_ warm after being made. Clay cocked his head and looked at their creator and said.

"She's _hot_ Alphaomega."

The Omnipotent One just smiled at him. There under the tree of life unabashed by their nakedness the innocent couple embraced. And Alphaomega said it was very, very cool!

**A Tale of Two Worlds**

**Two Kingdoms**

**Act III of Part 1**

Illustrious in his self-made hell swore to wreck vengeance on the very one whom created him – and all the while a seed began to grow…

A seed that would blossom into a tree that would bare fruit carrying the knowledge of good and evil…

That tree somewhere…in the middle…of the garden.

Curious as to where that tree grew Ivory decided that she would try and find it. Earnestly Clay told her that if she did find it she must not touch it, for it she ate of it she would surely die! That's what Alphaomega said! In essence that _tree_ was a tree…of…death!

Despite the dire warning Ivory followed her desire.

In the middle of Paradise Garden, Ivory found a cave. She went into the darkness and followed its tunnel until she walked straight into a cavern … and there she saw the tree.

Ivory was puzzled as to why it did not grow with as much ease as _other_ trees in Paradise. Far above her light streaked into the chamber-like den. Gathering around the seedling, the light almost made it look soft and friendly. With the tree of life forgotten she stood transfixed as this … _tree of death_ struggled to grow. Ivory felt pity for it and reached out a hand, some unexplainetary force pulled her _toward_ it!

Suddenly the words of her husband came back to her, Ivory's arm fell by her side, she tore her gaze from the tree, and fled from the cave…

…though it's image would remain in her mind …

forever…in…her…mind.


End file.
